GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam
GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike is a prototype close-quaters combat mobile suit, it is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The unit is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Sword Strike is a mobile suit designed for close quarters combat, thus making it the most suitable choice in an area where little collateral damage can be risked such as in a colony interior, or within the hanger of an allied base. Besides the armament mounted on the GAT-X105 Strike itself (which includes head-mounted CIWS guns and combat knifes), the Sword Striker adds a large anti-ship sword, a rocket anchor and a beam boomerang to the armament of the suit. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, or essentially any targets that are too small or otherwise unsuited to use the beam rifle on. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although Schwert Gewehr was designed to double as a laser gun at the bottom end, Strike only use the prototype model which lacks this feature and has it replaced by a short beam blade emitter. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Built into the Sword Strike's shield, the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor is a grappling claw that can catch enemy units and pull them into the Sword Strike's combat range. The shield itself has anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapon. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :Stored on the Sword Strike's left should armor is a single "Midas Messer" beam boomerang. It is a throwing weapon that emits a short beam blade on one end, and uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Sword Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Sword Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. History The Sword Strike was first used inside Heliopolis to counter a ZAFT attack comprised of ZGMF-1017 GINNs using D-equipment. The Sword Strike destroyed one GINN it dueled using a combination of its Midas Messar and Schwert Gewehr. Its second use occurred while the Archangel-class was stationed at Artemis asteroid. The GAT-X207 Blitz had infiltrated the base and destroyed the light-wave shield emitters. The Sword Strike sortied against it in an attempt to minimize collateral damage. Ultimately it was the Sword Strike that destroyed the Blitz, at a battle that occurred on an island just outside of Orb waters. The Sword Strike had been about to finish the Aegis, but the Blitz de-cloaked itself as it attacked. In the resulting confusion, the Sword Strike cut right into the mobile suits cockpit, killing the pilot and causing the machine to explode. Afterwards the Sword Strike configuration was never used again. Trivia *The Sword Striker pack is the only pack Mu La Flaga did not use during the time he piloted the GAT-X105 Strike. *Of all the Striker Packs available for the strike, this one is the lightest. References GAT-X105AQME-X02 Sword Strike Gundam - Technical Detail and Design.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam - Technical Detail/Design Aqme-x02.jpg|AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Gat-x105-schwertgewehr.jpg|"Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword Gat-x105-panzereisen.jpg|"Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor Gat-x105-midasmesser.jpg|"Midas Messer" beam boomerang 128689.jpg|Sword Strike Gundam War Card 154317.jpg|Sword Strike Gundam War Card 20120522_24656e.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike - GUNDAM WAR Gallery Strike destroys GINN.png Sword Strike.png Orig.jpg|Sword Strike Vlcsnap-2012-07-09-14h41m55s106.png Sword Strike destroys GINN.png Sword Strike punches Aegis.png Sword Strike vs ZnO.png Blitz attacking Sword Strike.png vlcsnap-2012-07-09-14h41m16s226.png vlcsnap-2012-07-09-14h42m23s133.png Sword Strike Closeup.png Sword Strike 346765.jpg Sword Strike Gundam.jpg|Sword Strike Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld External Links *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike on MAHQ.net *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike on GundamOfficial.com